The Difference in Skill or Luck
by GalaxyWinzaar
Summary: The title explains itself but this takes place not even in the set story line of 5Ds but the era of it I guess, not sure how to explain that but it has characters of my own and a new story as they enter New Dice City University :3 Super OC Story.
1. Chapter 1

_Arthor's note: Alright hi everyone, I am GalaxyWinzaar and this is my first story and I'm not sure if the format is correct but oh well. This story takes place in the 5Ds timeline like with synchros and such but without the main story and characters instead I created meh own._

**The Difference of Skill and Luck.**

Crowds roared in the backround of the stadium as a massive bright dragon formed out of the sky and looked down upon the arena. The other duelist looked upon it with fear as his eyes twitched not knowing how to react to it on the first turn. The announcer shouted into his intercom which cracked slightly because of the annoying tune in his voice like all announcers "Xyian has done it again, a first turn Shooting Quasar Dragon!"

Xyian smirks as the dragon looms over him as he places the card on his duel disk and looks at the his opponent who is still having a panic attack.

**Shooting Quasar Dragon - 4000 ATK 4000 DEF**

Xyian then points foward. "Just do as you do Quasar." he says. The Shooting Quasar Dragon then opens it's mouth as a ball of neon energy emerges from it and fires at his face up attack position Dark Blade.

**Shooting Quasar Dragon - 4000 ATK/1800 ATK Dark Blade - 1500** **ATK**

"Dark Blade!" He the duelist is bewildered watching the blast destroy his monster in a second. Then he tilts his head at the blast coming towards him as well.

Xyian then crosses his arms. "Quasar can attack twice sense a tuner monster was used for the summon." he says. The other duelist then looks at the blast coming for him and screams at the top of his lungs.

An alarm clock buzzes and a small hand smashes the snooze button as the clock basically cries quietly despite being inanimate.

Alena then slowly opens one of her eyes and notices the time. **9:03** as the clock states. She then closes her eyes again but then reopens them instantly realizing she is about to miss first day of dueling school.

Usually she wouldn't be late to events important as this sense she finally got accepted into the presgitious New Dice City Dueling University.

Alena quickly leaped from her bed sending the blanket to smash into the roof and stick up their defying gravity. She ignored the aspect and ran to her bathroom throwing her night clothes far away in the corner and jumping into the shower. After the shower she dresses putting on her uniform which is a white button up with a dark blue tie and a blue skirt which almost reaches her knees. She then fixes her hair putting her long dark blue hair in a pony tail which she keeps the shape with a large silver bow as her hair still reaches mid length down her back still. She still had two long bangs on each side placed infront of her ears. (_Arthor's note: Not sure how to explain this . )_

About an hour later she runs out of her apartment still buttoning her uniform as her skirt hangs slightly crooked. Running through the streets as a car drives in front of her. Ignoring it she just hops on to the hood and runs along the roof of the car as the driver looks up his eyes widened not knowing what to do.

Cutting through shortcuts she almost reaches her destination noticing the garden to the university which is located on a hill with a massive gate placed at the front.

Hitting the sidewalk again surrounded by buildings still in the cityscape area she bumps into someone on accident. The guy falls over on the sidewalk smashing his head into the concrete.

Alena tilts her head and fixes her skirt again as it almost fell down which would have been tragic.

She walks over to the black haired teen who is still face planted and pokes him.

The guy grunts as he leans up like a zombie and turns around as a cloud appears out of his mouth.

Alena then tries to figure out what to say to the risen guy who basically looks as if his nose was about to fall off. "Erm sorry?"

"Sorry?" His mouth drops. "My face feels as if I landed on some concrete or something." he says.

Alena then shrugs. "You did dummy because of how clumsy you are."

"Wait wait, how was I so clumsy if you pushed me!?" He seems rejuvenated in seconds from that comment.

"You look fine to me." She then offers a hand to him.

He grabs her hand standing up with the aid. "Well at least you were nice enough to help me up."

She changes the subject not caring about it anymore, noticing his uniform. "Oh you must go to the same school as I do." Pointing to his uniform.

He twitches his left eye and thinks. _It seems that she just forgot I could have snapped my neck in seconds... good thing she is pretty or I would eat myself now._He rubs the back of his head. "Yeah I do, and sense we are classmates what is your name?"

"Alena, and yours?" she replies.

"Riley is my name don't forget it." He points to himself smiling for some reason.

She nods and gives him the thumbs up. "Alright well sense we are basically late lets just go to the university without mishaps."

"Well the main problem with that is the gate guard." he frowns.

"Gate guard?" She repeats.

"Gate guard, it's the man who guards the gate and randomly yells at people and guards the school."

"Should have guessed anyways, well what happens if we are late?" She asks.

"Well to be honest I'm not sure..." He rubs the back of his head.

She then walks ahead of him ready for whatever stands in her way. "Well lets go." she says walking towards the garden.

He mutters. "Eager and forgetful I guess.." he follows.

They both head towards the Garden ready for the gate guard or whoever.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthor's_ Note: I'm going to be constantly updating but we are going to continuez._

**Still Going About on Skill or Not.**

As the garden draws near she could smell the fresh aroma of the plants and flowers starting to surround her. Riley follows her but smiles watching the amazement in her eyes.

"This place, is amazing." She looks around amused.

Riley shrugs. "They are just flowers." He then almost steps on a batch of them in front of a massive flower. The massive flower's leaf literally slaps him away. He feels his face and raises a fist at it. "Hey, you dirty flower!"

She then laughs seeing on it was just a Great Mother Flower, which is basically what the title says.

"Things trying to kill me!" He frowns walking ahead.

She just shrugs and continues as well as they draw closer to the gate.

A somewhat overweight police looking man stands in the way of a button that would probably open the gate. He has an array of tasers on his belt which just seem pointless.

The guard crosses his arms noticing the two students. "Well well Riley Lanel, why are you late again?" Looking at his watch.

He fixes his collar mustering up an excuse. "Well Mr. Reginel I was showing her how to get to the place." Pointing to Alena.

Alena then points to herself confused not knowing it was an excuse. "I alread- She then gets interrupted by Riley.

"Yes that is the reason." he says.

Mr. Reginel places his hand on his forehead not falling for it. "How about you can get a free pass Ms. Alena, but Riley will have to pay the fine again."

"Meeeh?" He groans. "You serious?" Riley finishes.

"Sounds great." Alena says smiling innocently at Riley.

"I see..." He then gets out his wallet. He finds nothing inside of it but a pencil that he pulls out and shows to the guard. "Will this do?"

"Sure if my job paid more that is." Mr. Reginel frowns. "You probably have to come with me to the adminstration." He sighs.

Alena then shrugs and looks at the guard. "How about a wager?" she says.

"Wager?" He questions confused he fixes his belt randomly.

"Sure, I noticed you have a deck in your belt that is about to fall out it's place, and if I lose I'll pay his fine for him." She smiles.

The guard nods realizing he could get his money here and there and that he can show his dominance over the students. He then pulls out his deck of cards and he pulls out a mobile duel disk from another compartment and activates it by pushing a button on top of it. The cube folds out into a standard duel disk which shoots holograms to each side of the path.

Alena then pulls out a cube which she tosses in the air and it explodes. They all flinch besides Alena as a duel disk floats down to her and attaches to her right arm she then pulls out her deck of cards and puts them in.

"Set your duel disk to 4000 life points Ms." He starts tapping buttons in his machine as it makes pings signaling him it's working.

She nods as the life point grid functions having them both have 4000.

"Now sense you challenged me I go first!" He shouts pulling the top card out of his deck and smiles freakishly at the card.

"Surrre." Alena watches him do as he pleases as she looks at her hand as well.

He places a card in attack position on the duel disk monster zone. "I summon Marauding Captain and activate it's effect!" He smiles and fixes his belt again placing Search Striker in attack position also.

**Marauding Captain - 1200 ATK 400 DEF Search Striker 1600 ATK 1200 DEF**

"Hehehe." The guard laughs to himself. "Beat that Ms." He ends his turn.

Shrugs as Alena draws and adds it to her hand. She then sets two cards in the backrow and sets one card in defense position. "Go ahead." She says ending her turn.

Riley rubs the back of his head. "Erm Alena, shouldn't you try killing his stuff?"

"I should be trying to kil- Nevermind just watch." She smiles looking back at Mr. Reginel.

"I draw!" He shouts again and place a spell card on the field. "I play The A. Forces which boosts my cards for Warrior type by 200!" He then shifts his arm foward. "Attack my warriors!" as he sends Search Striker to pop a set card. "What a foolish mistake Search Striker's effect allows me to destroy any set card instantly."

"Foolish mistake?" She repeat as she activates her trap card.

All of the monsters seem to break and vanish apart. Mr. Reginel being caught off guard. "What?!"

"Maybe you should watch the backrow more often." She activates mirror force.

Riley then smiles. "Woah, you honestly did something!"

Alena give Riley that death stare thinking he said she was being handed off.

Mr. Reginel grunts. "Nobody will mess with me like this again!" He then activates heavy storm for some reason.

Alena's last backrow card vanishes. She then says. "Maybe you should have done that first?" She starts to chuckles.

"Are you mocking me!?" He stomps setting a card face down.

"Here I'll end this fast for you Riley." She smiles as his turn ends she draws a card. She then tributes her set Defender, the Magical Knight and summons Caius the Shadow Monarch.

**Caius the Shadow Monarch - 2400 ATK 1000 DEF**

"I then activate Caius' effect which allows me to remove a card on the field from play." As she points to the recently set card in his backrow.

"Wait what?!" He is surprised as his last resort vanishes in front of him.

"I then activate United as we Stand to Caius increasing his attack by 800." She smirks still not finished yet. "I then activate Horn of the Unicorn." Caius the then grows an out of place Horn on his forehead as the monarch rubs his head confused but it then gains 700 additional attack it then looks back at Alena. She smiles, but the monarch shrugs not caring and glares at the guard.

The guard mentally slaps himself staring at that being as he has nothing to defend himself.

"Go beat him up for me Caius." She commands. Caius nods charging Mr. Reginel and punching him in the face.

Riley feels his cheek for some reason in the backround but realizes how amazing of a duelist Alena is.

**Life Points - 4000/100**

"You dirty brat, I'm going to make you pay with my turn!" While he rubs his bruised face then he draws. He then frowns not getting the card he wanted.

Alena tilts her head. "What happened to the happy/crazy mood?" She asks.

"Shut up!" He sets 4 cards in his spell/trap zone and ends his turn.

Alena slightly fears for a heavy trap card in one of those she then draws. Not caring she goes headstrong and commands Caius to attack directly again.

"I guess my boast didn'- Mr Reginel couldn't finish his sentence being smashed into the wall knocked out as the duel projecters turn off.

**Life Points - 4000/0**

Riley's mouth is open as he walks towards her.

Alena begins putting her deck away having her duel disk form back into a cube ready to combust at any time. She then looks at Riley.

"I'm not sure what to say." Riley rubs the back of his neck.

"You're a bum." She walks towards Mr. Reginel and reaches into his chest pocket pulling out free passes and passing one to Riley.

"There, you are safe from being late I think." She looks at the passes.

"Thanks." He says somewhat blushing.

Alena then begins to walk towards the gate and pushes the button making the gate open into the courtyard which is basically a mass of sidewalks with a giant fountain in the middle surrounded by dorms and class buildings and arenas.

She takes a glimpse of her schedule. "Room C-122" She states looking at the buildings which are labeled with letters on them.

Riley catches up to her. "Hey what class are you in first period anyways?"

"Room C-122" she blankly says showing him her schedule.

"Really?!" Sounding surprised he holds his excitement inside of himself.

She just nods slowly understanding him kinda.

"I have that class too, we should walk there together." Pointing to the C building.

"Sure." she says.

Riley runs towards the C building turning around at Alena. "Well come on."

She then follows him up the paved stairs as they enter the doorway inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthor's note:_ I just felt like typing this idk._

**We Still Talking About Skill?**

After stepping into the C-Building they enter an extremely long hallway lined with classes. "Erm.. which one is ours again?" Alena asks curiously looking around." Some students walk down the hallway entering classes or going up the staircase, but sense school has started very few.

"Well take a look at the schedule again." Riley replies putting his bag on his back.

"Don't you have a schedule as well?" Alena says looking at him.

"I already put it in my bag and it would cost me resources to get it out." He smirks nodding to himself.

"I see." Alena says reaching for his bag.

He smiles. "You are going to get it out for me?"

"Yep." She grabs the bag and pulls out the schedule then she tosses the bag behind her back about ten yards away.

"Wah, why would you do that?" Walking towards his bag.

"Alright the class is over there" Pointing to the door some what down the right hallway.

"You could have been slightly nicer about it?" He says retrieving his bag and putting the stuff back inside of it.

"Well you allowed me to grab your bag meaning I can do what I wanted to it right?" She says innocently.

He slaps himself in his head. "Logic." He replies.

They both head towards C-122 as she slides open the door into a decently large class room. An mega large muscular man is teaching the class and starts noticibly breathing when they enter. Alena just tries not to laugh keeping a smile as Riley is terrified knowing the teacher. Mr. Smith an always angry man who is nice at times who is obsessed with his muscles but some how loves dueling.

He points to the two that walked in the class as the students sitting in their desks shift their heads to them. In a manly tone "Riley why are you late again to my class?" he breathes on himself.

"Well you see I was showing this girl around and such." He makes his same excuse again.

A student in the backround shouts. "Riley can get a girlfriend that is pretty!?"

Another student comments "Impossible I must... beat myself in a corner because this is some how true."

The girls in the class look at each other shrugging.

Riley then becomes red. "Wait I'm still single person..." he says.

Alena smiles "I just met him and I realized he is lazy so I'm not sure.."

Riley drops his mouth. "Meheehmfa." He groans.

"Enough class." Mr. Smith states. "I see you both have free passes so go a take a seat before I start working out in front of you two."

Riley gives him the thumbs up walking towards the back where the only empty desks are located.

They both find places as Mr. Smith resumes his lesson. "Alright class!" He starts flexing as he speaks. "We are going to wreck in this tournament this month and beat Class-B and show them that they aren't as buff as I am!" He shouts.

Alena tilts her head amazed by the teacher because of how amusing this is to her.

Riley glances at Alena curious of why she is always happy as one of his friends nudges him.

His friend Targe which was a stalky guy who asks Riley "I bet I have a better chance at her then you." He grins.

"What are you saying?" He looks the other way.

"I saw your reaction to her comment it was funny, which means you care?" He replies.

"Yeh right, how about I order you another cake?" He smirks.

"That would be great!" he says.

"Hey!" Mr. Smith yells at the two. "Unless you people want to work out with me tommorrow you best be listening to meh!"

"Sorry." They both say in unison as the buff angry man glares at them.

After class it's the free period where you can go to the arena and test decks or just go home if you wish usually this is the alternative to lunch which you can still eat.

Alena walks out of the class with Riley with Targe as well.

"Pleased to meet you I am Targe." He offers his hand to Alena.

She shakes it. "I'm Alena." She smiles.

Targe grins as he boasts. "Ya know I was in last months tournament." He nods.

Riley just gives him that you serious look. "Yeah, but you lost the first round on the tenth turn to some random drawing deck." he explains.

"He just caught me off guard, you didn't even make it to the tourney." Targe laughs.

"Shut it, I will qualify for this months and beat your face in." Riley says as he rubs the back of his neck.

Alena chuckles and then asks. "Tourney?"

"Well yeah, every month three classes put their students in to see who is at the top." Targe explains.

Riley then says. "Yeah and the problem is that the upper classes like B and A have more knowledge on their cards and just win ahead with their combos."

"Does that mean C is the lowest then?" She asks.

"Yep we are the underdogs." Riley says.

She then shrugs and starts to walk ahead towards the doors of the building to exit as her new friends follow her. "How could I qualify?" Curious to test her new combos.

Riley and Targe looks at each other and giggle. Riley then says "Alena look, you're good but not that good."

Alena frowns after hearing his remark.

"It's fine Alena, but the problem is you only been here for like a day maybe you should wait so you have the skill us vets have." Targe scoffs as he pats Riley's back.

"Well maybe instead of losing in the tournament I can just beat you right now and let you lose hope for the qualifications." Her tone becoming serious as she smirks trying to provoke him.

Targe looks at Riley and chuckles. "This place has multiple arenas that are free for our uses, I can win there." He says has he crosses his arms and looks up. "But.. lets make this interesting." he grins.

"Did you want to wager something?" She asks.

"If I win, you have to go on a date with me." Targe smiles.

Riley gets slightly angered. "Heey wait a minute bro, that bet isn't right." Riley says.

"Sure." Alena smiles as she says this making Targe blush slightly but he puts his fist up and shouts his name to himself for some reason.

Riley just shakes his head and hopes for Alena to win.

"Wait, what if I win then?" She tilts her head.

"You can still go on a date with me." Targe says.

"I see.. I'll think of my prize when I beat you up." She turns towards the door again walking outside.

Targe mutters "Egos and attractiveness, awesome."

Riley facepalms as he just follows. "Well Alena I'm rooting for you."

The group then draws near the south arena which usually is for testing or low level dueling do to the fact some arenas are reserved for higher ups. Walking on the path there they notice Mr. Reginel guarding the door.

"Oh hey fat officer man." Alena smiles walking towards him.

Mr Reginel grunts and looks away.

Riley then asks "Mr. Reginel aren't you supposed to be one of the gate guards?"

Mr. Reginel then fixes his belt and looks at them. "Well maybe if your Ms. here didn't embarrass me I would still have that position."

"So you got demoted?" Alena asks.

"Demoted?" Mr. Reginel laughs. "I am still my same guard job but I have been stationed here as the Admins think I am not fit for the entrance."

"So you got demoted?" She asks again.

The group chuckles. As Mr. Reginel turns steamed with slight anger.

"Well you can duel me again so we can make you one of the janitors." She smiles noticing Mr. Reginel stepping back a space and looking away.

"Just shut up and go." He states as the group walks past him in the arena. Mr. Reginel fixes one of his tasers "People..." He says under his breath.

After looking around the circular arena which is currently empty besides the three Riley takes a seat in one of the stands as Targe and Alena get into spots vertical from one another.

Targe then pulls out his duel disk from his bag as it folds into place and it attaches it to his left arm. Dueling projectors activate on the arenas as the place automatically sets life points at 4000.

Riley covers his ears as an explosion happens in Alena's hands which cause Targe to flinch and almost run to her but as the smoke fades away she is perfectly fine with a duel disk on right arm.

"Pretty awesome duel disk you have there." Targe says still shaking.

"Shocking right?" She says smiling pulling her deck of cards out and placing them in the disk.

Targe then lifts both of his arms up and strenches. "Sense you are the lady, I'll let you go first."

She then draws six cards and summons Maiden of Macabre in attack position on the field and activates Spell Power Grasp.

**Maiden of Macabre - 1700 ATK 0 DEF**

"Spell Power Grasp allows me to add a spell counter to one face up card and another Spell Power Grasp to my hand." She adds a spell counter on to the Maiden of Macabre while showing Targe another Spell Power Grasp she draws.

**Maiden of Macabre - 1900 ATK 0 DEF**

"My Maiden's effect increases 200 attack for each spell counter on it and gains more from beating up what ever bum monsters you have." she smiles while setting two cards face down.

"I see you play the moving stripper deck." Targe grins while drawing a card.

The Maiden of Macabre then gives him a death stare while she practices air hitting Targe with her scythe.

Targe sets a face up monster card.

"I play Snipe Hunter!" He shouts as some bat looking ninja thing forms with his ray gun with numbers flying out of it.

**Snipe Hunter - 1600 ATK 500 DEF**

"I then activate Snipe Hunter's effect!" Snipe hunter then starts to aim his gun at the Maiden which numbers 1-6 fly into the air and spin around.

(Snipe Hunter's effect is that discard one card and roll a dice to see if it landed on 2-5 and if it did you can target anything on the field and make it explode.)

He sends Ojama Yellow into the graveyard and points at numbers as they stop on a 6. He then drops his mouth seeing on his wasted a card for an effect which failed him. In fact he tries the effect again as you can do it multiple times during on turn.

The numbers spin again and land one 1 this time failing to explode anything. He shouts out "Again!"

Riley shakes his head in the backround. "Why can't he just swallow his pride.." He says.

Alena then just watches trying not to laugh as it fails again landing on 6 meaning he discarded three cards due to his resulted failures leaving him with his mouth dropped.

Targe then glooms over. "I see, that luck wants me dead.." He sets one card faced down and ends his turn.

"I feel sorry for your cards, they didn't live a happy life." Alena says drawing a card.

"I know right!?" "I feel like a murderer." He groans and just looms over.

She shows Targe the Spell Power Grasp card as she activates it again and adds a counter on her Maiden which boosts it's attack by 200 again.

**Maiden of Macabre - 2100 ATK 0 DEF**

She then draws another Spell Power Grasp and activates Smashing Ground which creates a giant fist above Snipe Hunter.

Snipe Hunter looks up and panics trying to run but the fist crushes him.

Targe raises his hand out to the vanishes Snipe Hunter. "Alena you monster how can you hurt the poor unlucky monster!" He fake cries.

Riley watches leaning against the stand as his eyes widen to how the duel is turning up. "Targe I guess you won't being going on a date with her after all!" He shouts laughing.

Targe then glances at him and gets frustrated "You hippe shut up the duel isn't over yet!" he glances back at Alena.

"Maiden, Targe called you a stripper you should slap him a lot for me." Alena points ahead as the Maiden nods charging Targe.

Alena flips one of her set cards which reveals a Magician's Circle. "I play Magician's Circle which allows me to bring out a spell caster from my deck if a spell caster on the field declares an attack." She plays a Dark Magician Girl which comes out from her desk and gives Targe the thumbs down.

**Dark Magician Girl - 2000 ATK 1700 DEF**

The Maiden floats over to Targe and slaps him with great force causing him to fly on the ground. He then gets up as fast as he could to activate his trap.

**Life Points - 4000/1900**

"Hold on Dark Magician Girl you can't end me easily!" he lifts up bottomless trap hole which creates a hole under the Dark Magician Girl.

"Targe maybe you should stay two steps ahead of me besides one." She activates her other trap card Dark Bribe.

The Bottomless Trap hole grows a hand out of it and shakes hands with the Dark Bribe card then both vanish as Dark Magician Girl sighs in relief.

"Dark Magician Girl go whack him or something." Alena says as the Dark Magician Girl also floats to Targe and hits him multiple times with her staff and giggles teleporting back to Alena.

**Life Points - 4000/0**

Targe lands on the ground as his Duel Disk folds back up on his arm. Alena then tosses her duel disk up which forms back in another cube and lands in her bag as she looks at Riley.

Riley then nods to himself but closes his mouth and walks towards them. Targe slowly gets up and fixes his clothes.

"You were awesome out there Alena." Riley says.

"Thanks, I didn't think it would end so fast though sense you are veterans." She smiles.

Targe strenches popping back into place again as he looks up. "Pssh I went easy on you on purpose." he says.

"You got your beat in Targe don't even try." Riley says smirking.

"Neva!" Targe then pinches Riley's arm which causes him to flinch.

"Hey!" Riley pulls away.

"Anyways Alena you were good out there besides me losing and all, and we should still have our date." Targe grins.

Riley then looks at Targe. "You lost though."

"A man can try." He smiles.

Alena then puts her finger on her lips and says. "Nopeeee thanks for the duel though."

Targe drops his mouth realizing he got rejected.

Riley starts to laugh.

The group heads out of the South Arena as the day comes to an end.


	4. Chapter 4

**What is Skill?**

After the previous duel the Alena, Riley and Targe headed towards the gate while the afternoon was lasting as groups of students were roaming around the campus to their dorms or arenas located through out the campus.

"Say, sense I beat you in our last duel does this mean you are going to tell me how to qualify?" Alena says while walkin g down the path.

Targe and Riley both exchange looks and shrugs. "Well Alena, the problem is that you have just arrived here so I'm not sure that you'll get accepted." Targe explains still rubbing his head from the staff hit. "Thanks to you I lost most of my smart cells." He groans.

Riley looks at him. "You get like D's on most of your tests Targe." Riley says.

Targe then gives him a slight punch on his shoulder. "At least I passed them right?" He smiles with his teeth showing. " Other topic, you can sign up at the C-Building desk where you might get chosen from either your skill or something." Targe says.

She puts her index finger on her lips and thinks to herself.

Riley glances at her. "You alright Alena?" he asks.

"I was thinking on how I would be able to get an entry without any standards known about me sense I'm new." She says.

"Maybe you should wait till next month so you can at least have a record right? " Riley says as Targe pulls out a chocolate bar in the backround and unwraps it.

"God damn it." Targe says.

Riley and Alena both look at him wondering what happened.

Targe then shows them his melted chocolate bar. "I wish they had some super coolant thing that keeps bars at a good temparture..." He still munches on the so up bar thing.

"Well maybe you shouldn't keep it in your sweaty pockets." Riley says chuckling.

Targe just shrugs and gulps his soup. He also points towards the C-Dorms. "I'm going to our room Riley, alright so lemme borrow the keys for today." Targe asks.

"Su- Wait how would I get in?" Riley replies but Targe already stole the keys from his bag while he was distracted and Riley noticed Targe running with the keys.

"God damn it, Alena we can hang out tommorrow at school I have to not get locked out again!" Riley says waving at Alena while pulling a bat from his bag chasing after Targe.

Alena just smiles and looks towards the gate sense she doesn't live on the campus she heads to the gate. The sun draws lower as she waves at the new gate guard which pushes the button for her as she walks back into the garden in front of the school. She just happens to smile seeing it is still beautiful at night as well as the day.

Apparently the garden is on a hill itself on the right side as the ground level lowers into a slope with a small river and a couple trees around it. Alena sits on the grass on the hill and looks down at the river.

A Red Vine Whip Plant is behind her without her knowing the whips spring up and barely nudge her. Alena feels the whip on her shoulder and she decides to ignore it. The plant then for some reason decides to push her down the hill and some how laughs in a planty voice if you would have an imagination that is.

Alena eyes widen as she starts sliding down the grass slope feeling horrified and at the same time excited. She then notices a figure laying down as she comes into a crash course with it and ends up smashing into it hearing a grunt as both figures land on top of each other almost landing into the river.

Luckly Alena didn't break anything or feel any sort of pain but she fixes her hair back into place as the figure under her starts to groan.

Alena looks down noticing a man with blond hair swept in many directions in medium lengths with his eyes closed.

He then opens one of his violet eyes noticing a girl on top of him in a very awkward position and speaks in a modulated voice seeing how this happened to him before which wouldn't surprise him.

"I'm guessing you like this position?" He says while looking up opening both of his eyes looking at Alena noticing her turn pink with embarrassment.

"Wha what?!" She quickly jumps off of him backing into a tree. "Are you some pervert or something?" She asks looking away feeling a beat in her chest.

The blond then slowly leans up and feels his chest having it be slightly sore from the impact he looks at her. "Says the one who attacked someone to get them in a certain position." he replies.

"Wait wait it was an accident!" she feels flustered and her voice switches to a softly spoken voice. "Sorry." She states. Alena also notices his toned body and tries to keep her flusters to herself.

He fixes his black wife beater and looks up and down at her. "Your skirt needs to be fixed." he points still keeping a straight face.

Alena looks down as her skirt hangs slightly low she instantly fixes it and picks up a rock and pegs it about 100 mph at the blond.

He then widens his eyes barely dodging it embracing the ground trying not to lose his head as he looks back at the tree behind him with a rock stabbed into it he looks up. "Well I kinda liked that tree..." he rubs his neck seeing the unrealistic strength and not wanting to die in the next throw.

She looks away but then notices his uniform which is neatly folded by the tree she is leaning on and asks. "You go to the School?"

"I might." He says smirking but then he notices her pull up another rock he then corrects himself. "Alright I do, and I'm guessing you attend a school of rocks?" he gets ready to duck again but Alena just slides down the tree laughing.

He sighs in relief and leans back on the grass. "Nobody really comes by the lake so I guess it's great to see someone 'decently' normal for once." he says.

She is still fixed on him for a moment until he looks back causing her to think of something to say.

"Well so we can at least have some formal greeting I am Alena." She says smiling.

"Alena? Aren't you that new girl that beat the gate guard earlier?" He leans up again looking at her.

Looking away feeling the honor she says. "Yeah.. that was me."

"Well a decent size of people have been talking about it around the school." he says looking up. "He isn't really a good duelist anyway but it's great that you beat that dummy."

"I'm Xyian by the way."

Alena then glances towards his uniform again and notices an honor award on it with a giant 'A' like stamp on the uniform symbolizing his rank.

Xyian raises one of his eye brows watching her. Alena then glances back towards him.

"Duel me." She says in a demanding tone.

Xyian leans off the grass and looks up to her. "Duel you?" He says curiously. "Not even a please or maybe a "Hey's lets hang out tommorrow." or something?" he smirks.

She looks away and speaks softly. "Please duel me."

Xyian smiles while pulling a black custom made duel disk from his bag and attaching it to his arm.

An explosion happens in Alena's bag and it jumps on to Alena's arm as it spreads out into a duel disk she places a deck inside of it.

Xyian doesn't even know what to say to that as it surprised him he justs nods his head. "I'll go first since I didn't have much of a choice in dueling you or not." he draws a card. He then special summons QuickDraw Synchron in defense position on the field and sends Level Eater to the graveyard. A mechanical cowbow jumps on to the field and rests his gun to his side and fixes his suave hat.

**QuickDraw Synchron - 700 ATK 1400 DEF**

"I activate Level Eater's effect." he says while a bug with a giant red star attached to it's back jumps from his head and lands next to him. "If Level Eater is in the graveyard in can be special summoned by taking 1 level from lowering a level 5 monster's level on the field."

**Level Eater - 600 ATK DEF 0**

Alena bites the bottom of her lip knowing he is about to synchro summon.

"I then tune Level Eater with QuickDraw to form!" Both of the monsters jump up and mix together with teal circles surrounding them causing them to fuse. A purple metalic warrior lands back on the field with giant goggle and stares at Alena.

**Junk Warrior - 2300 ATK 1300 DEF**

"I then normal summon Junk Synchron." He places Junk Synchron in attack position as an orange smaller version of Junk Warrior comes out and raises his fists.

**Junk Synchron - 1300 ATK 500 DEF**

"Are you going to synchro again?..." Alena says starting to feel nervous because of her mixed emotions.

"Probably." he briefing says as the monsters jump up and fuse together again making a massive black being decends itself as it lands causing a shake in the earth. "Junk Destroyer!"

**Junk Destroyer - 2600 ATK 2500 DEF**

"I then set two cards faced down." he ends his turn leaving Alena in some what of a shock seeing a duelist that knows how to summon something.

Alena smiles drawing a card. "I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior." as she places the card in face up attack position an armored bladed knight jumps on to the field with a pointy helmet.

**Breaker the Magical Warrior - 1900 ATK 1000 DEF**

"I take one spell counter away from Breaker which weakens him by 200 attack."

Xyian's faced down Mystical Space Typhoon explodes as Breaker shoots a lightning bolt at it with his sword.

"I also play Magicial Dimension which allows me to sacrifice my Breaker and special summon another spell caster from my hand."

Breaker then looks behind him at Alena confused as a coffin sucks him in leaving his sword behind as Dark Magician flys out of it.

**Dark Magician - 2500 ATK 2100 DEF**

"You are hundred short." Xyian says crossing his arms glancing at the Dark Magician.

"Am I?" She asks as the Junk Destroyer breaks apart in front of Xyian leaving him surprised.

"For a high level duelist it seems you forgot about the other effect for Magicial Dimension which destroys a card on the field." she smiles. "Now Dark Magician fire your magic at his face." she commands as the Dark Magician spins around his staff firing an orange blaze at Xyian.

Xyian then reveals his face down card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow which pops out a cross shape made out of scrap with a biker helmet on top which gets knocked over but rebuilds itself setting back faced down.

"Well I see you resort to stalling methods Rank-A student Xyian." She smirks as Dark Magician comes back to her side.

Xyian then draws and adds to his hand of two he focuses the duel in his head as he reaches a conclusion taking a guess at her next moves and his own.

"Sorry, but you aren't even close to beating me." Xyian says while activating a spell card.


	5. Chapter 5

**What is Luck?**

Alena's eyes widened noticing the card he played as Xyian places it in the field and activates it.

"I play Monster Reborn." he says as a card from his duel disk slides back into the field.

Alena then bites her lip slightly. "You are going to revive Junk Destroyer aren't you?" She asks.

"Not exactly." Xyian says as a purple mechanical warrior returns standing on guard in defense mode on the field.

**Junk Warrior - 2300 ATK 1300 DEF**

Alena then tilts her head. "Alright then.." wondering why he didn't play Junk Destroyer again to take out her Dark Magician.

"Level Eater's effect takes place." Xyian says as the Junk Warrior paranoid looking around for the Level Eater which comes out of his foot from a hatch. The Junk Warrior tries to smash the bug being violated from it.

**Level Eater - 600 ATK 0 DEF**

"I then summon Synchron Explorer in attack position." as a trash bin looking robot jumps next to the Junk Warrior.

**Synchron Explorer - 0 ATK 700 DEF**

The Synchron Explorer's center hole piece then spits out the previous QuickDraw Synchron.

**QuickDraw Synchron - 700 ATK 1400 DEF**

As the Cowboy shows off his suave hat and pistols he tips off the Dark Magician.

The Dark Magician grinds his teeth aiming his staff as Alena puts her hand up to stop him.

Xyian smirks. "What's wrong Alena your Dark Magician is losing his composure?" he asks.

Alena then smiles. "You and your army of walking recycling bins won't be enough to stop me." she says.

The QuickDraw Synchron then grabs Level Eater and jumps up as well as the Synchron Explorer. From the sky another massive robot forms different than the one before.

**Road Warrior - 3000 ATK 1500 DEF**

"I then activate Level Eater's effect once again." as the bug crawls from the Road Warrior's helmet and stays on it's shoulder piece.

**Level Eater - 600 ATK 0 DEF**

"Road Warrior's effect is that I can summon and level 1 or 2 machine monster from my deck." As the Road Warrior coughs up an Unknown Synchron which is just a gray ball that just smashes into the ground and sits there.

**Unknown Synchron - 0 ATK 0 DEF**

The Unknown Synchron then opens it's mouth and vacuums up the Level Eater as they some how form into a formula race car.

**Formula Synchron - 200 ATK 1500 DEF**

"Formula Synchron allows me to draw a card sense it was synchro summoned." Xyian draws a card having only one in his hand currently.

Alena steps back slightly seeing his monsters over power hers in many ways. She then starts to count the levels for each monster seeing how Formula Synchron is another tuner he can synchro again but into what?

"I then take another Level from Road Warrior with Level Eater." As Level Eater rips off the head of the Road Warrior and lands on the ground. The Road Warrior falls over despite not being destroyed or losing any attack it's just logic. Road Warrior's level is also level 6 currently.

"Alena count the levels for my three synchros for me." Xyian says pointing at each one.

"Twelve?" she says confused not even knowing there is a level 12 synchro monster.

"Great, math shouldn't be to hard for you then as I synchro summon all thr-" Xyian ends up being cut off as Adminstration shuts off the game and projectors render useless and fall to the floor killing the grid.

Alena looks around confused as some of the School Admins walk down the hill towards Xyian.

"You know school hours are done for today right Mr. Shields?" Xyian says crossing his arms as he is slightly angered.

"You should know better not attempt to destroy the gardens." Mr. Shields says. Mr. Shields is a tall man with slick brown hair neatly done standing proudly in his blue suit and black tie surrounded by two other men wearing slightly different outfits. "Anyways you have night studies which need to be done."

Xyian looks away. "It's a waste of time." He says.

"Stop being so spoiled Xyian it's time, lets go." Mr. Shields checks his watch.

Xyian sighs then grabs his bag and uniform. He then glances at Alena. "Next time." He briefly says with a smirk as he proceeds to follow Mr Shields.

Alena blushes slightly to him trying to control her sudden random feelings which seem to confuse her as she feels her chest. "What is this..?" She quietly says to herself as she glances at the night sky then throws her duel disk into the air which forms itself in her bag. She then starts to head off back to her apartment through the streets. After changing into her night clothes she lays on her bed hugging her pillow in constant thought not knowing what to do.

* * *

The next day Alena seemed more joyous then usual as Riley and Targe came to greet her.

"Ya know Alena, I added some new cards into my super mega deck and next time I won't rely on luck." Targe said with a grin.

"I see.. well I guess there isn't much else to rely on then." Alena said with a smile.

Riley chuckled. "You seem usual at the moment." he says.

"Speaking of which I forgot how to sign myself up for the tournament, Targe can you show me?" Alena glances at Targe.

"Sure, but don't try to get all pissy with me when you don't make it." Targe says shrugging.

As they are walking towards the C-Building Alena happens to notice Xyian walking away from it with some fangirls walking behind him. Xyian glances over to Alena and smirks then continues his walk towards one of the A-Buildings.

Riley is grinding his teeth. "Did you see that douche smirk towards me?" Riley said not realizing the back story of it.

"Douche?" Alena said in curiousity.

Riley was about to explain but Targe interrupted him. "He's jealous of him and even lost to him after challenging him!" Targe says trying not to laugh at the same time.

Riley pushes him off. "Wait that's not .. nevermind." Riley puts his hands in his pocket and shrugs. "Why would I be jealous of him?"

Targe then looks at Xyian. "Well he does have a lot of girls."

"So?" Riley tries to stay cool.

Alena smiles. "Everyone has a side, but other than this topic lets go sign up." Alena starts to head towards the C-Building she looks back at Xyian from a distance before entering with Riley and Targe.

As they enter the building the adminstrator for the C-Building is half asleep, his name is Mr. Corrus and he is described as lazy or intoxicated.

They walk up to the desk seeing Mr. Corrus take a look at them. "Go away I'm busy." He says laying his head on the desk.

"Busy sleeping?" Riley says poking his head.

"I wish when I grow up I can get a cool job like this." Targe says with shining eyes.

Riley glances at him. "You want to be lazy and drunk most of the time?"

"Depends on how much I get paid." Targe says leaning against the desk.

Mr. Corrus gets slightly annoyed from the constant chatter. "What do yo- you kids want from me?" He says still half asleep. "I'm not giving students cigerettes anymore so if that's the reason get out of air.

"You gave kids cigerettes...?" Riley says with a dead tone hearing that.

"Most have been a great inspiration to people." Alena says as she looks at Mr. Corrus. "I want to sign up for the tournament this month."

"Who you?" Mr. Corrus says forgetting his noun.

"I Alena." Alena says with the same tone Mr. Corrus is using.

"Fine, if you want to speak like a hobo to me I'll wake up for you." Mr. Corrus gets up typing into his computer.

Alena smiles as her two friends drop their mouths seeing on how she got Mr. Corrus to do something by doing nothing.

"Can I see your duel disk?" Mr. Corrus asked putting his hand out.

"Sure." Alena says as Targe and Riley take cover behind chairs a cube gently flys out of her bag and lands on his hand.

Targe is surprised and gets up from his cover as well as Riley. "What no explos- Riley gets interrupted as the duel disk explodes in Mr. Corrus' hand leaving his face in smoke. Alena just stands there smiling as he coughs away the smoke.

Riley and Targe both have a twitch as that happened while Mr. Corrus puffs out the smoke and looks at Alena. "That was amazing..." Mr. Corrus said. "It was like a super smoker machine thing!" Mr. Corrus smiled while examining her duel disk as it looks completely normal unfolded.

Targe looks at Riley. "He enjoyed it..." Targe says.

Riley replies. "I know I have ears but my eyes might be dead."

After plugging her duel disk into his computer he raises an eyebrow seeing a duel that isn't complete yet.

"Well you seem to be on a great start but you have a duel that wasn't completed as in shut down by adminstation." Mr. Corrus says.

"Is that bad?" Alena questions.

Targe puts his hands on the desk. "Wait Alena did you do anything illegal?!" He shouts. "My sweet angel is a gangster!"

Riley smacks the back of his head. "Your angel?.."

"My guidelines say that I can't accept you for the tournament because of this duel that isn't finished but I'm an admin myself!" Mr. Corrus smiles. "Anyways we don't even have enough people from the C-Building that signed up for the tournament so I'll accept you."

Targe then gets excited and smashes the desk again causing a crack in it. "I want to join too!"

Mr. Corrus feels the crack in the desk. "No." he says coldly.

"Why?" Targe frowns. "I thought you said you were short on people."

"I'm also short on cool desks like this." Mr. Corrus pouts.

Riley raises his hand. "Does this mean I can?"

"Hand over your duel disk." Mr. Corrus says offering his hand back while sliding Alena's explosive cube back to her.

Targe just stands there sulking.

"I see.." Mr. Corrus says while feeling his facial hair. "Sure, but it seems like you have a tendency to lose."

Targe then looks up and starts to laugh.

Alena looks at Riley with a smirk as Riley facepalms.

"Did you really have to mention that out loud..." Riley says putting his fist in the air. "I'll practice before the tournament starts."

"Sure sure, I put you in so enjoy." Mr. Corrus says sliding the duel disk back to him and leaning on his chair. "Now let the man sleep." He shuts his eyes.

As the group walks towards their classroom Riley glances at Alena. "Say Alena, can you duel me some time?"

Targe then says. "But you have a tendency to lose!" He laughs again.

Riley then sighs. "So?" He then starts to try to boast. "I bet I can last more rounds then you did against her."

"Hey hey, I was going easy let me duel her again so I can beat her." He says pointing to himself.

Alena then looks at Riley "Sure, I haven't seen you duel yet."

"You don't wanna." Targe giving his hands a clap.

"Targe, you smell like garbage today." Riley finishes off the convesation as they enter their homeroom being greeted by their over aggressive teacher.


End file.
